Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus is the true god of Evil. Story Neapheriam'' was Godmaster's first son created from his father's own flesh to protect all Existance from evil, the opposite of Good. But, Neapheriam's young and rebellious nature made him prideful as he saw the power that he possessed and believed he could use evil as a tool by minipulating it for his purpose of overthrowing Godmaster and becoming the greater God. Seizing evil So, Neapheriam took full control over evil becoming it's '''god '''and master as he bent the concept to his own will and now that he controled it's fundamental force he acheived being the most powerful evil creature to ever exist. Because of this Neapheriam changed his name to '''Sulfeirus', meaning once of light, and created the Demons of Darkness and lead a rebellion against Godmaster, but Sulfeirus failed and Godmaster exiled him to the Dark Oblivion. While there, Sulfeirus learned of his mistake, but because his soul was not redeemable he could never return to grace and so he sung out an anthem of Pain and sorrow. Afterwards, Sulfeirus grew even more enraged at this fact of his eternal banishment and his feelings of sadness faded as he became an emotionless and uncaring god of evil. Sulfeirus then escaped the dark oblivion and spread his evil throughout existance corupting others and swaying them to his will and/or eventually destruction. Ever since his betrayle againts his father, Sulfeirus has answered to no '''one and become his own master. Sulfeidax At some point he found Teridax locked away in another realm and the two merged together to make one single being called Sulfeidax. Sulfeidax then faught against Optimal in a Battle of the Gods, but Sulfeidax lost and was torn apart to become Sulfeirus and Omega Teridax. Etro After Optimal was formed Godmaster secretly made a third child named Etro who was to guid and greet the souls of those who died into the Death. But, when Godmaster journeyed into the relm of Ainduliea Etro became lonely and Sulfeirus saw this as an opertunity to sway her over to his side. Sulfeirus journeyed into the side of death so he may persuade his sister to help him. He promised Etro that if she was to follow him he would one day reunite her with their father, but Etro knew this was a lie and she denied him the pleasure of her servitude. Fake Teravicus Sulfeirus was then seen in the Dark Mirror universe where he was destroying some of its planets and turning many of it's stars to darkness leading many to believe that the dark mirror universe was soon to be destoryed by him. During that time Etro came to the universe and began to help dying souls depart into the next life, however this was Sulfeirus as he needed a way to make his sister come to him. While Etro was guiding souls, Sulfeirus created a fake form of the Dark King, Teravicus, and placed him down with those who were dying and made it appear that he was injured. When Etro saw this she took pitty on Teravicus and began to heal him, surpisingly Teravicus thanked her and Etro helped him to recovery and the two began to bond, but within the shadows Sulfeirus watched sinisterly. Etro and Teravicus came close and soon grew to love eachother as she belived that maybe she could be the one to convert Teravicus over to good. But, Sulfeirus used this to his advantage by making Etro deny her duties of guiding the dead and instead being with Teravicus so they may create other creatures together and expand the ominverse, leaving Sulfeirus the chance of corrupting the dead souls to his will. Teridax/Sulfeidax It is belived that Sulfeirus did not corupt Makuta Teridax, but did befriend him this eventually lead to their merging together and becoming '''Sulfeidax, '''who at the time was slightly more powerful. Eventually Sulfeidax did have a great battle with Optimal, but lost and was torn apart to once again be Sulfeirus and Teridax alone. Neapheriam Neapheiram was Sulfeirus's first name, before he accepted evil, translated it meant '''guardian of light. It is said that his Neapheiram form was stunningly beautiful and beeming with power, but after his banishment he became what he is now. Demons Demons are a powerful race of spirits Sulfeirus made using darkness. Blood and Fire Blood and fire is a cult dedicated to Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus does know of this cult, but does not take any intrest in it. Anthem After being cast into the Dark Oblivion, Sulfeirus knew of his mistake in rebelling, but with the realization that he could never again return to Light he sung out an anthem of his pain and agony. The anthem was said to be beautiful yet sad that even the most sinister and monsterous of beings would weep tears of sorrow at the mere sound of it. Appearance In appearence Sulfeirus is said to be as red as blood and lit on fire with a Rahkshi's head and black horns. A large red cape comes off his body with a black torn cloth that hangs down from his left side. Voice Sulfeirus voice is said to be deep and somewhat scratchy with an echo that creates a hot muggy yet spine shivering feeling that travels down your back. Personality Sulfeirus is very prideful, uncaring, and hates everything due to the fact he was denied the possition to rule over the omniverse, though his ultimate desire is to corrupt and/or destroy it out of the anger and hatred he has. Sulfeirs, dispite the fact he only feels utter hatred, remains calm and sinister, he is a master of coruption and has bent many to his will and continues to do so. Sulfeirus can easily seduce and deceive others mainly through the use of one of his powers where he may retake his Neapheriam form. The fire that ignites his body seems to be made by his anger towards Godmaster and seems to torture him though he will never be free of it only making his anger greater and the fire hotter. Powers Sulfeirus is all powerful and ultimately unlimited in the concept of evil being that he controls it, with this power he forces evil and it's actions to do what he desires, while his brother, Optimal, does the same with good, however Godmaster, their father, remains to be the only one who is truly is all powerful in everything though he chooses to do good and denies evil. To name a few of his powers Sulfeirus is able to possess people and/or corupt them, destruction and and deception are some of his greatest powers. Sulfeirus is as powerful as Optimal, if not more, and has fought aginst him, but as Sulfeidax he was a greater challenge and this is why Optimal was made, however Sulfeidax still lost in the battle between the two. After being Sulfeidax, Sulfeirus has become a little greater in power than he was before he and Teridax became Sulfeidax. One of Sulfeirus most frightening and scary powers is his abbility to retake his Neapheriam form and appear stunningly beautiful and seductive. Titles *God of evil *Master of evil *High king of terror *Dark god *Fallen One *Prince of darkness *Stain of existance *Corruptor *Destroyer *Seducer *Betrayer *Decevier *Mocker *Challenger *Enemy Sulfeirus Quotes "Pain...agony...my hatred burns from the depths of hell" "I am greedy for nothing, I lust for know one, only coruption and destruction are my desire" "The end has come" "Join me and you will receive all you desire...and deserve" "My pain is the anthem of the angels" Triva *Sulfeirus is Sulfeirus (user) primary self moc, along with Sephrinoth. *Sulfeirus (user) uses Sulfeirus name on CBW while on Youtube he uses Sephrinoth. *Slufeirus was inspired by the fallen angel Lucifer. *Though people may view him as they wish it should be noted that Sulfeirus is made to be the god of Evil. Category:Characters Category:Deities